civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Israel (David)
Israel led by David is a custom civilization by LeugiIsrael, Philistines and Biblical Civilizations, with contributions from Janboruta and Ekmek. This mod requires Brave New World. It replaces the City-State of Jerusalem with Balkh. Overview Israel The United Monarchy is the name given to the Israelite kingdom of Israel and Judah, during the reigns of Saul, David and Solomon, as depicted in the Hebrew Bible. This is traditionally dated between 1050 and 930 BCE. On the succession of Solomon's son, Rehoboam, in c. 930 BCE the biblical account reports that the country split into two kingdoms; the Kingdom of Israel (including the cities of Shechem and Samaria) in the north and the Kingdom of Judah (containing Jerusalem) in the south. David David, according to the Hebrew Bible, was the second king of the United Kingdom of Israel, and according to the New Testament Gospels of Matthew and Luke, an ancestor of Jesus. His life is conventionally dated to c. 1040–970 BCE, his reign over Judah c. 1010–1002 BCE, and his reign over the United Kingdom of Israel c. 1002–970 BCE. The Books of Samuel, 1 Kings, and 1 Chronicles are the only sources of information on David, although the Tel Dan stele (dated c.850–835 BCE) contains the phrase bytdwd, read as "House of David", which most scholars take as confirmation of the existence in the mid-9th century BCE of a Judean royal dynasty called the House of David. He is depicted as a righteous king, although not without faults, as well as an acclaimed warrior, musician, and poet, traditionally credited for composing many of the psalms contained in the Book of Psalms. David is very important to Jewish, Christian, Islamic and Baha'i doctrine and culture. Biblical tradition maintains that a direct descendant of David will be the Messiah. In Islam he is considered to be a prophet and the king of a nation. Dawn of Man Blessings of God towards you, honorable King David of the Kingdom of Israel. You succeeded in truly unifying the Israelite tribes, and set up a monarchical government. Embarked on successful military campaigns against Israel's enemies, you defeated nearby regional entities such as the Philistines, thus creating secure borders for Israel. Under your holy guidance, Israel grew into a regional power. Under your House, the united Kingdom of Israel achieved prosperity and superiority over its neighbours. Your people still lie scattered through the world, longing for a King to truly unite them. Will you listen their clamor? Will you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "Welcome to the Kingdom of Israel. I'm King David, may the lord share blessings upon us both." Introduction: "Well met, I'm King David of the Kingdom of Israel, and I hope we won't need any unnecessary bloodshed." Introduction: "May the One and only Lord give blessings to our lands. I'm King David of Israel." Defeat: '"My Lord has punished my people, but we shall return to the light." '''Defeat: '"This is the end, but my Lord will keep its pact with my people." 'Defeat: '"My Lord, why have you abandoned me?" Unique Attributes Strategy A largely Cultural Civ driven by Faith. The latter part of your UA will reward huge amounts of Faith passively, so invest in Culture. Prioritise Pasture building to get a start on this. All the excess Faith will be useful for multiple Great People in the late game, or prosleytising with Missionaries and Prophets throughout the game. Prophets receive the same Leadership Promotion as Great Generals, so bring one along for conquest. Perhaps save Prophets which have been used thrice as a support for your Units. Maccabees are a mild improvement on the Swordsman, perhaps useful for hunting remaining Barbarians for Faith. The Kibbutz provides universally useful boosts to Culture, Food and Faith, but the Culture is especially useful for Tourism when Hotels/Airports kick in, so build plenty of Farms to accommodate them. Music Mod Support '''Events and Decisions Build the Temple of Jerusalem Great King chosen by the Lord himself, the Ark of the Covenant has no house, no Temple where the Lord of the armies may be properly glorified. Building a temple in Jerusalem will be a reason of piety and glory for the chosen people. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be playing as Israel * Player must have their original Capital * Player must not have a Temple of Jerusalem Costs: * 2 Magistrates * 800 Faith Rewards: * The Temple of Jerusalem is constructed in the Capital Compose a Psalm Our people are losing their piety and offering themselves as vassals of pagan gods. We must pray to the Lord of the Armies so that our people are inspired to follow him, for he is the only divine, to whom all knees must bent. Writing a psalm might help people recover their faith Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be David * May only be enacted once per Era * Must have discovered Writing * Must have founded a Religion * The Player's Religion must be the Majority Religion Costs: * 300 Culture (cost increases each era, and reduces with religious unity within the empire) Rewards: * Receive 5 Faith for every citizen that follows your religion within your empire Bathseba The wife of Uriah the Hittite, Bathseba, is beautiful as no one on your kingdom, and now she is pregnant of you. In order to prevent the adultery to be known, you sent Uriah to his death and too Bathsheba as your wife. However, this was not enough. Nathan, a prophet sent by the Lord himself, came now to your court, and is reproving you for your sins and unrighteous acts. Option 1: '''Confess your sins and repent. * Lose all your Faith * Lose all your Golden Age Points, and stops a Golden Age if started * Receive a free Great Prophet '''Option 2: '''Have Nathan killed. * Generates 4 Unhappiness '''Option 3: '''Bribe Nathan the Prophet. * Lose 500 Gold * 25% Chance to earn a Great Prophet, and 75% to lose all your Faith '''Battle of Jericho Our current battle has been harsh and our spies have finally come back to our lands after being protected by Rahab. Joshua, a faithful man and one of our spies is leading our troops into crossing the Jordan, and has now a strategy provided by the Lord himself. Sounding the sacred horns while next to the enemy city will suffice. Their walls shall fall! Option 1: '''Sound the Horns! * All Living Great Prophets grant a Siege Promotion to nearby Units. '''Heir Problems A long time has passed since the deeds of Ammon, your eldest son, and now you must decide a blessed successor for your divine-chosen royal line. Absalom, your second but now eldest son and a charismatic leader, eagerly awaits for your decision, for he is the rightful heir. However, your prophets advice instead for Solomon, who is blessed by the Lord according to their words. Which should be heir? 'Option 1: '''Choose Absalom, he's the rightful heir * Receive 4 Magistrates. '''Option 2: '''Choose Solomon, he's been chosen by the Lord himself * A rebellion led by Absalom will start, and City will be lost to Barbarians * Start a Golden Age and Faith Full Credits List * ''Ekmek: ''3D Leaderscene * ''Janboruta: Map * Leugi: All else Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:Leugi Category:Civilizations with 3D Leaderheads Category:Civilizations with Unique Improvements Category:42 Civ Battle Royale Category:Israel Category:61 Civ Battle Royale Category:Semitic Cultures